No Returns
by LazalotAnreads
Summary: Just when Bella is starting to heal, the Cullens return. Her reaction is not what anyone would have expected.
1. Chapter 001

Title: No Returns

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: Just when Bella is starting to heal, the Cullens return. Her reaction is not what anyone would have expected.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 001 - Bella's POV

For a long time after Edward left, I was sure my heart would never heal. Then I started hanging out with Jacob, and something changed. Suddenly I could breathe again. I was alive.

So when HE showed up at school one day with Alice and Jasper, I was terrified. The hole in my chest was ripped open once again and I wanted nothing more than to run straight into Jacob's healing arms. Luckily for me, he showed up on his bike just as Edward was approaching me.

I ran to him and he wrapped me in his embrace, whispering soothing words as I shook and cried against his chest. He hugged me tightly, and it felt like he was the only thing keeping me from flying apart. He probably was.

"Bella." HIS voice came from behind me. I kept my face hidden against Jacob's neck. "Bella, please. I need to talk to you."

Jacob growled at him. "Back off, bloodsucker! If Bella wants to talk to you, she'll talk to you. Otherwise, leave her theFUCK alone!"

"Go away, Edward," I mumbled against Jacob's throat. My breath hitched and I fought back the next wave of tears. "GO AWAY!"

"He's gone, Bells," Jacob said a moment later, relaxing his hold on me just a little bit. "Hop on and I'll get you out of here."

I wasted no time in following his suggestion. Taking the spare helmet he held out for me, I put it on and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle, wrapping my arms tightly around Jacob's waist as he gunned the engine and took off.

He took me to his house, for which I was grateful. The Cullens couldn't bother me there, after all, thanks to the treaty. We went inside and sat down on opposite sides of the couch. The space between us hurt me, but I could tell from the look on his face that he had something important to say and that he needed the distance, so I didn't try to move closer.

"When Sam told me that they were back this morning, I knew I had to go to you," he began. "He thought you would jump right back into Edward's arms, but I knew better. I knew you'd be frightened and that you'd need me, so when he tried to order me to go to school and forget about you, I fought him. I won - obviously - so now I'm the Alpha of the Pack. Sam and Paul aren't too happy about it, but that's how it is. Anyway, the reason I'm telling you this is because I want you to know that I can and will protect you, ALWAYS. Nobody can keep me away from you now."

Relieved, I moved closer and he wrapped me in his arms. "Thank you, Jake. I - I didn't know what to do this morning. If you hadn't shown up when you did …" Trailing off, I shuddered. If Jacob hadn't shown up that morning I would have had to talk to HIM, and I never wanted to talk to HIM again.

"I know, baby." Jacob stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. "You can't skip school everyday, though, and neither can I. I think you should transfer here."

I was surprised. Pulling away to look at him, I asked, "Can I do that? I thought only the Quileute could attend your school."

"I'll talk to the Elders. You need to be protected from the Cullens, and this is the best way." He smiled at me, and as always, it warmed my heart. "Even Charlie would understand why you would switch schools, under the circumstances. It's perfect."

"Okay," I said quietly, smiling back. "You're so good to me, Jake. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know you don't want to hear this, but Bella …" Jacob sighed, trailing off. "Never mind."

I thought I knew what he'd been going to say, and it hurt to know that he was afraid to tell me. Taking a deep breath, I put all of the feelings I had for him into my voice and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you, too, Jacob Black."

He froze, and several emotions passed over his expressive face. He finally settled on hope. "Do you mean that, Bella?"

"I didn't know until I saw him again." I spoke in a whisper, as if I were telling him a secret. "But I HATE him, Jacob. I'm still hurt, but no part of me loves him anymore - I'm too busy loving YOU."

"Oh, Bells." He was stunned. "I - you know I love you, too, SO much."

There was a long moment of silence, and then Jacob suddenly slid off the couch and got on his knees before me. He took my hands in his and cleared his throat. I held my breath.

"Bella, I need to tell you something," he began. "I kept it from you because I knew you weren't ready to hear it, so please don't be angry with me. The thing is … I imprinted on you after I phased for the first time."

I was shocked. I truly had no idea what to say, so I settled on a simple question. "WHY?"

Of course Jacob knew exactly what I meant. He always did. "You were still hurting over HIM. I wasn't going to just dump this on you. Besides, I wanted - WANT - you to love me because of ME, not because of the stupid imprint. So I waited."

He was right. I wouldn't have handled this nearly as well back then, when I was still convinced that I loved Edward and only Edward. He was also right about not wanting the imprint to be the only reason I loved him. I couldn't be mad at him for that.

"Jake, I DO love you for you. You're my sun, don't you know that? You're so important to me …" I trailed off, knowing I wasn't explaining well.

But Jacob had a brilliant smile on his face, so I must not have done too terrible a job. "So … does this mean I can kiss you now?"

I didn't answer verbally. Instead I leaned forward and captured his lips in a sweet, chaste kiss before pulling away to look him in the eye. The next move was his.

Before I knew what was happening, he had me on the floor with him, straddling his lap. His hands tangled in my hair and he caught my lips in a kiss that set my entire body on fire. I threw my arms around his neck and held on for dear life, moaning in ecstasy.

It was over all too soon. Jacob used his hand in my hair to gently tug my head back away from his lips and smiled at me. "I love you, Bella."

My heart melted at his sweet expression. "I love you, too, Jake."

Still smiling, he leaned in to kiss me again. This time it was slow and tender, an affirmation of our love. It became intense quickly, and I felt his hands slide under my shirt to touch the bare skin of my back. I whimpered.

"Bella," he whispered, planting kisses on my throat as his hands stroked gently over my back, "I want to make love to you someday."

Every nerve in my body was suddenly screaming. Someday? "What's wrong with today?" I asked breathlessly.

He gasped and raised his head from my neck to look me in the eye. "Are you SERIOUS? You really want to make love with me now?"

There wasn't a hesitant bone in my body. "Yes." Maybe we were moving too fast, but everything about the two of us being together just felt RIGHT. It felt natural. "Take me to bed, Jacob."

His eyes darkened with love and lust, and he rose from the floor in one smooth movement, still holding me in his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me down the short hall to his bedroom. He closed and locked the door before laying me down on the bed.

He sat down next to me, just looking for the moment. I felt my cheeks redden, but I couldn't look away. "You're so incredibly beautiful, Bells. Have you ever done this before?"

I could tell that it hurt him to ask, and was glad I could give the answer he needed. I never wanted my Jacob to hurt, and especially not over me. "No."

He exhaled, obviously relieved, and gave me a goofy grin. "Neither have I. There's just one more problem - condoms. I don't have any, and I doubt you do either. Are you on birth control pills?"

My blush deepened, but I answered him honestly. "Yes. As for condoms, I'm actually glad we don't have any. It sounds corny, but … I don't want anything between us."

Jacob's eyes grew even darker, and he reached up to touch my cheek. "I don't want anything between us, either. I want … God, so many things, Bella. I don't want to scare you, so we'll take this at your pace. You lead, okay?" His fingers trembled slightly against my skin.

Instead of replying, I sat up and kissed him again. I kissed his lips, his cheeks, chin, forehead, even his nose. Then I rested my forehead against his and took a deep breath. "I don't want to lead, Jacob, and I don't want to take things slow. I want - well, I want to feel all of you. Including the wolf. I want you to let go of your control for once and just TAKE me. Make me yours, Jake."

No sooner were the words out of my mouth than he kissed me, deeply. It quickly became animalistic, our tongues tangling and battling for dominance. His beat mine into submission, of course, and then he moved on to my neck. He took a bit of skin between his teeth and bit it, then sucked it HARD. He was leaving his mark on me.

Somehow, while he was chewing on my neck, he got our clothes off. He slid onto the bed on top of me, totally naked, his rock hard cock nudging my inner thigh. I moaned, and he growled as he kissed his way down my body, stopping to pay extra attention to my sensitive breasts.

"I love your tits." He spoke plainly, but he was blushing. Still, he went on, "I love everything about your body. I love the way you smell … God, Bells, you make my cock so hard I could cut DIAMONDS with it."

"I love everything about you, too," I told him shyly. "Especially the way you smell - like trees and wind. You turn me on so much, Jake. PLEASE keep going."

Suddenly I felt his fingers dip into my soaking wet pussy, and I moaned long and hard. "You're so wet for me." He growled and flipped me so that I was on my stomach, then pulled my hips up so that my ass was in the air.

I blushed furiously, but I was so excited that I couldn't help but spread my legs as far apart as they would go. "PLEASE!" I begged.

He slapped my ass lightly. "Eager little slut, aren't you?" I assumed that was a rhetorical question and wiggled my hips. Suddenly he thrust two fingers into my tight heat and started stretching me. I had seen his cock, and was grateful that he was thoughtful enough to prepare me.

He added a third digit and started pumping his fingers in and out of me as I gasped with pleasure, rocking my hips. "You're soaked, baby girl. Are you ready for my cock?"

"Yes, YES - I NEED it! PLEASE, Jake!" My begging must have gotten to him, because there was nothing smooth about the way he jerked his fingers from me. Good. I wanted him to come undone, too. "PLEASE!"

He took me hard and fast, not even pausing after breaking my barrier. It hurt, but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure. When he reached an arm around my waist and tweaked my clit, I lost it, screaming at the top of my lungs as I came. He followed right behind me, shooting his come into my womb and making me come again.

We collapsed, exhausted.


	2. Chapter 002

Title: No Returns

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: Just when Bella is starting to heal, the Cullens return. Her reaction is not what anyone would have expected.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 002 - Jacob's POV

I honestly never thought it would actually happen. Not when I was in love with her before my first phase, and not when I imprinted on her afterwards. I never thought that Bella would choose me.

But here she was.

Here she was, sleeping in my arms after our first time making love. I was afraid to close my eyes, afraid she'd disappear if I looked away for even a second. It all seemed so surreal.

"Jake?" Bella opened her eyes and turned to look at me. A soft smile graced her perfect pink lips. "How long was I out?"

I didn't need to look at the clock. "About two hours. We should probably get up and get dressed; Dad could come home any minute now. He just went over to the Clearwater's to talk to Harry about something." I didn't move, though.

Bella blushed and then slid out from under the sheet, gathering her clothes from beside the bed and putting them on quickly. I didn't know how she could still be shy after what we'd done, but I found it adorable.

I found a lot of things about Bella adorable.

Sighing, I slid out of bed as well and pulled on my jeans and t-shirt. Bella watched me with undisguised lust in her eyes, and I smirked. "See something you like?"

She blushed again, but surprised me by stepping close and giving me a sweet kiss. "Yes," she said simply.

I probably would have taken our flirting further, but just then I heard my Dad roll in. I wondered what he'd say about my taking over the Pack, if he'd be proud of me. I needn't have worried.

"Jake! Bella!" Dad's grin threatened to split his face. "Did he tell you the good news, Bella?"

"He told me a lot of things," Bella murmured, and then - of course - she blushed again.

Dad's eyes widened and he turned to raise a questioning eyebrow at me. I answered his unspoken questions with a quick nod, and then suddenly he was congratulating us and telling me 'I told you so' over and over again.

I didn't mind one bit. He HAD told me so. He'd always known that Bella would eventually get over Cullen and see me, but I hadn't believed him. I was never so glad to be wrong about something in my life.

Bella escaped to the kitchen to make us all some lunch, and I sat down on the couch to talk to Dad about getting her transferred to La Push High School. He thought it might be possible, but warned me that it was more likely that I'd have to transfer to Forks High School. Because if the other Elders wouldn't allow her to come to school with me, I'd be compelled to go to school with her in order to protect her. She was my imprint; all of my instincts SCREAMED at the idea of leaving her at any Vampire's mercy, even a so-called 'vegetarian'.

"Lunch is ready!" Bella called from the kitchen. I smiled as I wheeled Dad in; I hoped to be hearing those words from those lips every day for the rest of my life.

She'd made a ton of food, of course, knowing my appetite. I smiled wider and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, honey. It looks GREAT."

We ate in silence. Bella and I shared little looks and touches whenever we thought my Dad wasn't watching, though I got the feeling that he was seeing a lot more than he let on about. That was okay. I wasn't ashamed of my love for Bella, and I knew she wasn't ashamed of her love for me, either. She was just a very private person.

I really liked that I was the only one who got to see inside her head. Even Cullen, with his freaky mind reading thing, had never been able to figure my Bella out. It was just more proof that she was meant for me and not HIM.

When lunch was over, Dad went to see about the school situation and I helped Bella clean up. Finally, though, I couldn't stand it anymore. Setting aside the plate I was drying, I gripped her hips and turned her to face me, leaning down to kiss her sweet lips gently.

Almost immediately, the kiss became passionate and almost rough. I lifted her up to sit on the counter and moved between he legs, sliding my hands up the front of her shirt to cup her breasts. She moaned, and I growled, my lips sliding down her neck to mark her again. Briefly, I wondered what Charlie would say when he saw the hickeys, but found that I really didn't care.

Her legs wrapped around my waist as her tiny hands slid under my shirt to touch my bare chest. The sweet little noises she was making and the way she was touching me drove me wild with lust; I had to have her, right then and right there.

My fingers went to the button of her jeans and I popped it out of its hole before pulling the zipper down. As she worked on my own pants, I tugged hers clean off of her body, panties too. The smell of her arousal hit me like a slap in the face. I groaned, pushed her fumbling hands out of the way long enough to get my dick out of my pants, and pulled her to the very edge of the counter. Then I shoved inside.

"Jake!" She moaned, tightening her legs around my waist and pulling me deeper, as deep as she could get me. "Oh, Jacob, YES!"

Hearing her say my name like that would never get old. I thrust harder, wanting to hear it again, and she obliged me. Soon she was whimpering my name with every thrust, her fingernails digging into the back of my neck as I brought us both ever closer to climax.

When it hit her, she bit my lip so hard that I actually bled for a minute. That's what sent me over the edge; if she'd kept her teeth to herself I might have been able to hold on long enough to make her come again, but she didn't, and I couldn't. I tore my mouth away from hers and licked my lips, tasting the blood and coming HARD with a loud growl.

We rested for a few moments before I gently pulled out of her. She whimpered, but let me go, and I used the dish towel to clean us both up before refastening my jeans and helping her down from the counter. I went to throw the towel in to wash, leaving her to get dressed, and by the time I returned she had already gotten a clean dish towel and was drying the last plate.

Walking up behind her, I slid my arms around her waist and buried my face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. She smelled like US. "YOU are a GODDESS," I told her.

She blushed, of course, and reached back to smack my hip playfully. I didn't even feel it. "Shut up, I am not. If anyone here deserves to be worshipped, it's YOU."

I laughed and pulled away, grabbing her hand to lead her into the living room. We sat down on the couch, and for a moment we just stared at each other, grinning like a couple of idiots. It suddenly occurred to me that I had just very recently lost my virginity with Isabella Swan, and that she had lost hers with me.

Amazing.

We ended up watching a lifetime movie while we waited for Dad to return. I'm not sure if it was any good or not, since I was paying more attention to Bella than to the television, but she seemed to enjoy it so it was probably okay. I was just glad to finally be able to hold her for REAL, as a lover instead of a best friend, with no secrets or lies between us to spoil it.

Dad rolled in just as the movie ended. "I've talked to the other Elders, and we all agree that it would be better for you to transfer to Forks, Jake, instead of having Bella transfer to La Push. You can keep a closer eye on the Cullens that way. I've already informed your school; they're sending your records over. You should be able to start on Monday."

"Thanks, Dad." I was relieved, and I could tell that Bella was, too. It was Friday, so she wouldn't have to miss anymore school. The next time she went, I would be with her, and I'd make sure the fucking leeches didn't bother her. "I really appreciate all of your help."

"No problem, Jake." Dad smiled at me. "Do you mind giving me a hand? I want to take a nap."

I got Dad settled quickly and easily; I could probably take care of him in my sleep, I'd been doing it for so long. Then I went back to Bella, only to find her asleep on the couch.

Chuckling quietly to myself, I lifted her up and carried her to my room, where I stripped her and tucked her into my bed. Deciding I could use a nap myself, I took my own clothes off and joined her. I was asleep within minutes.

_**I was in my wolf skin in a strange forest. Everything was red, as if I were looking through a pair of red sunglasses. The only thing that wasn't red was the HUGE white wolf that stood before me. Instinctively, I rolled on my back to show my stomach. I was submissive to THIS wolf.**_

_**[As you were, young one,] he told me. I rolled back over and stood up. [You have chosen a very special Mate.]**_

_**[I know.] My mental voice sounded smug even to me.**_

_**[You do not know,] the Great White Alpha said harshly. [Your Mate has gifts. Gifts that she must learn to use so that she can help you defend your tribe.]**_

_**[I don't understand. What kind of gifts?] I was confused. Bella was just an ordinary human girl … wasn't she?**_

_**[You must help her find herself. Only when she is truly confident in who she is will her gifts manifest.] The Great White Alpha hunkered down so that it could look me straight in the eye. [Her gifts MUST manifest, young one. They are the only thing that will save your tribe when the Royal Ones come.]**_

_**[What gifts? Who are the Royal Ones? You're not making any sense!] I whined, frustrated.**_

_**But the Great White Alpha didn't answer me. Instead, he turned and left.**_

I woke up, still confused. That had been such a strange dream - so vivid, almost as if it were REAL. But that was ridiculous, I scoffed at myself. Dreams weren't real. I shook it off and turned to look at Bella, who still slept peacefully beside me.

I heard my Dad moving around, so I slid out of bed and pulled my jeans back on before going to help him. As I was settling him in his wheelchair, it occurred to me that he might have some insight into my dream. So once we were in the kitchen, I sat down at the table and told him all about it.

When I finished, Dad looked disturbed. "You say that in your dream, you though of the other wolf as the 'Great White Alpha'?"

"Yeah," I said impatiently, "that's what I said. So what do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure." Dad frowned. "I'll have to speak with the other Elders. In the mean time, Jake, just be sure to watch over Bella. She's your priority, even over the Pack - understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. She always has been my first priority."


	3. Chapter 003

Title: No Returns

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: Just when Bella is starting to heal, the Cullens return. Her reaction is not what anyone would have expected.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 003 - Bella's POV

Jacob took me home at about five o'clock, kissed me goodbye, and promised to come back later that night. I watched him leave with a heavy heart, already missing him, but then I pulled myself together and went inside to make Charlie's dinner.

By the time he got home, I had already eaten and was watching Friends in the living room. "Hey Charlie," I called, "there's a plate of spaghetti waiting for you in the microwave!"

"Thanks, Bella," he replied. We hung out for a while in front of the television, but at about nine o'clock I said goodnight to him and headed upstairs to take a shower.

I was thinking about Jake and wondering if I had any even remotely sexy pajama's as I walked into my room and dropped my towel. Then I saw him - Edward Cullen, standing in the corner of my room, staring at my naked body. I opened my mouth to scream, but he was just as fast as ever getting to me and clapping a hand over my mouth. I whimpered, terrified.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, wrapping his free arm around my waist and pulling me back against him. "I just want to talk to you …"

I started struggling. I knew it was useless, but I couldn't help it - I was DESPERATE to get away from him. That's when I felt it -he was hard.

I froze. I was naked and he was holding me against my will and he was HARD, oh my God! I squeezed my eyes shut tight, but a few tears escaped anyway. I had no idea what to do; I just prayed Jacob got there soon, before … well, just before.

"Don't cry, darling," he cooed in my ear, rubbing himself against me. "I'm back now. You don't need to cry anymore."

Then, suddenly, he let me go. I turned just in time to see him vanish out the window. Shaken to the bone, I sunk down into a heap on the floor and just stared.

Some minutes later - I don't know how many - Jake swung in. He tensed and wrinkled his nose, looking around. That's when he saw me.

He was by my side in an instant. "Are you hurt, baby? What did that FUCKER do to you?" He was shaking with rage, but I wasn't afraid. Jacob would pull away if he couldn't control the urge to phase.

I leaned into his arms and told him the whole story through heart-wrenching sobs. He just held me, still shaking with rage but doing his best to push it aside and give me the comfort I needed. Eventually, he lifted me up and put me in bed, still naked but not crying quite as hard. Then he locked my bedroom door, stripped down, and joined me. There was nothing sexual about it; he just held me.

I knew there was a reason I loved this man.

I woke to the sweetest kiss. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Jacob was hovering above me. "Good morning, Bells," he said.

I smiled and stretched, hyper aware of his hot gaze on my naked body. "Morning, Jake. See something you like?" I blushed, not believing my own brazenness, but made no move to cover myself up as I might have done.

"Oh, yes," he whispered against my ear, tonguing the lobe, "as a matter of fact, I like EVERYTHING I see."

A shiver raced down my spine and I groaned. "It's not nice to tease me, Jacob."

"Sorry." His voice, though still heavy with lust, became serious. When he pulled the sheet back up so that it was covering my body, I knew that we were going to talk. "You have no idea how terrible I feel that I wasn't here to protect you last night, Bells."

"Oh, Jake," I whispered, touching his cheek, "you did protect me! You got here just in time … I really thought he was going to - to -" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I know, baby," Jacob murmured soothingly to me, stroking my hair. "Trust me, I WON'T let it happen again."

"I believe you." Wanting to lighten the mood, I grinned up at him. "So when people ask me about you, do I get to tell them that you're my bodyguard?"

"Baby, I'll be your ANYTHING." He laughed, then kissed me. When he pulled away, my entire body was tingling. His tone significantly lower and more husky, he added, "I'll be your EVERYTHING."

"You already are," I whispered, curling my fingers around the back of his neck to pull him in for another, longer kiss. With my lips still pressed against his, I begged, "Make love to me now, Jake. PLEASE!"

He ripped the sheet away and rolled on top of me instantly, nudging my thighs apart with his hips and settling between them. His hot, hard cock rubbed against my wet core and I groaned, arching up to press harder against him. The hand he wasn't using to support his weight above me came down on my hip, holding me to the mattress.

"Not yet," he breathed in my ear, making me shiver with lust. "I want to eat your sweet pussy first." Jesus. THAT statement was enough to make my whole body shake.

He started at my breasts, squeezing one while he kissed, licked, sucked, and bit at the other. By the time he switched, I was moaning continually and thrusting my hips at him, trying to get some much needed friction. But he wouldn't allow that.

Eventually he seemed to decided that my tits had gotten enough attention for the moment and, in a VERY smooth move, licked his way straight down my stomach and right into my cunt. I whimpered and tugged at his hair. He chuckled darkly, the vibrations making me ache for him even more, and started thrusting his tongue in and out of me. Only when I really started to beg did he replace his tongue with his fingers, pumping them in and out of me at a quick pace as he put his mouth around my clit and sucked HARD.

I screamed and came harder than I ever had before. Then, before I was even done, his dick was drilling me to the bed. I kept coming, screaming at the top of my lungs. It felt like my body was going to shake apart. Just when it was getting to be too much, I felt Jake come inside me, which sent me over the edge one last time …

"Welcome back, Bells," Jacob said softly as I opened my eyes. He looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

OKAY? Was I OKAY? He had to be kidding me! "I feel fabulous, Jake."

He smiled brilliantly. "Really?"

"Really." I couldn't believe how insecure he was. "You just completely blew my mind, Jake!"

"Good." His smile turned smug and he smacked my hip. "You'd better get up. We have to go shopping today."

I groaned. "Shopping! WHY?"

"Because I need new clothes," Jacob replied with a shrug, "and I want you to come with me to get them."

I ended up with six pairs of pants, three skirts, nine shirts, one dress, and ten pairs of shoes. Not to mention the lingerie. I couldn't believe I'd bought so much, but Jacob had been taking forever and I kept seeing things I really liked. Jacob ended up with a lot more than I did, though - probably because phasing was so hard on his wardrobe.

We dropped some of his new clothes off at his house and then took the rest to mine. We were up in my room putting things away when he really surprised me. Turning to me, he took both my hands in his and pulled me over to sit on the bed. "I got something else today."

I was suddenly wary. I hated surprises. "Oh?"

He pulled a little jeweler's box out of his pocket. I had barely had time to panic when he popped the top open. I sighed in relief. Inside were two matching silver rings. "Did you think I was going to propose to you, Bells?" he asked, amused.

I blushed a brilliant shade of red and didn't reply. I didn't need to. He burst out laughing and I glared at him. It wasn't THAT funny. "Shut up, Jake, and tell me about the rings."

It took him a minute, during which I waited very impatiently, but he did. "They're inscribed. They say 'for eternity', because that's how long we'll be together." He swallowed, obviously nervous about my reaction.

I smiled widely, and he relaxed, smiling back. "That's so sweet, Jake!" I took the rings out of the box and put his on him. Then he put mine on me. "Thank you."

"Thank YOU." Jacob laughed and winked at me. I grinned and kissed him. We kept it light and chaste, not wanting to get into it when we knew Charlie would be home soon.

Speaking of which, I had to go get dinner started. "Are you staying?"

"I told you this morning, babe - I'm not letting you out of my sight." He followed me downstairs and started setting the table while I made lasagna, garlic bread, and a salad. We worked in companionable silence and I couldn't help but daydream a little.

"_**Honey, I'm home!" Jake stepped into our little kitchen and kissed me lightly on the lips before grabbing the plates and starting to set the table. "How was your day?"**_

"_**Great, as always." I turned to him. "Did you see the fort the kids made in the front room? They had a BLAST with that."**_

"_**Yeah, it looks like a tornado went through there. I suppose I'm the one who gets to help them clean it up?" He grinned at me to show he was only kidding. He never minded cleaning up after our children.**_

"_**Yes, but when you're done, you get a reward." I stepped closer and he set the silverware aside so that he could take me in his arms. I went willingly, snuggling into his heat.**_

"_**What kind of reward?" he asked.**_

"_**You'll see." I giggled as several very pornographic images raced through my -**_

"Bella? Bella!" Jacob waved his hands in front of my face, looking concerned. "Are you okay, babe? You looked like you were a million miles away."

I blushed an embarrassing shade of red and he grinned. "N-nothing," I stuttered unconvincingly.

"Bella!" He gasped dramatically. "Were you day dreaming about SEX?"

Charlie arrived home just then, saving me from having to answer. I smacked Jacob lightly on the shoulder and went to greet him. "Hey, Dad. Jake's staying for dinner, okay?" He would be staying the night, too, but I couldn't exactly tell Charlie that.

"That's fine by me. What are we having?" Holding up a hand, he sniffed the air. "Oh, lasagna. Smells good, Bella."

"Thanks, Charlie. Jake's in the kitchen," I told him, then jogged upstairs to use the bathroom quickly.

By the time I got back downstairs - almost tripping once - everything was ready. I called the boys in from the living room where they were watching some sports news thing and served each of them before serving myself. We dug in.

Halfway through dinner, I noticed that while Jake was eating fast, he wasn't eating at near the speed he usually did. After a few minutes of watching him, I realized he was taking longer because he was savoring each bite. It made me feel good to know that he enjoyed my cooking so much.

He still finished first, catching my eye as he put his fork down and smiling widely. "That was really good, Bells. Thanks!"

"You're welcome," I murmured, blushing yet again.

"Alright." Charlie put his own fork down even though he still had food on his plate. "What, exactly, is going on with you two?"


	4. Chapter 004

Title: No Returns

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: Just when Bella is starting to heal, the Cullens return. Her reaction is not what anyone would have expected.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 004 - Jacob's POV

It was Sunday night and I was sneaking through Bella's window. She'd been leaving it open for the past two nights so that I could get in to stay with her at night. No WAY was I going to let Cullen near her again.

That had scared the hell out of me, coming in to find Bella laying naked on the floor, staring at nothing. There had been the stench of bloodsucker all over the room and all over her, and for a moment I had feared the worst. Thank God it turned out that I'd shown up just in time.

Still, I would kill him if he tried anything like that again. I was so glad I was going to school with Bella now; I'd have worried about her every single day if the Elders hadn't allowed me to transfer schools. I'd probably have skipped classes left and right to go check on her, and then I would have ended up failing my sophomore year.

Bella was asleep; I could hear her soft, even breathing. Occasionally she would say something, but I didn't try to listen more closely. Dreams were meant to be private unless the person that had them VOLUNTEERED to share.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I stroked her hair and contemplated waking her up for some midnight nookie. But she looked so worn out that I decided to just let her sleep. Getting up to make sure Bella's door was locked - it was - I pushed my shorts off and, nude, crawled into her bed. She immediately snuggled up to me, and I grinned.

Sometimes I still couldn't believe she was mine - that she had REJECTED CULLEN for me. But she WAS mine and she HAD rejected Cullen for me. I knew, without a doubt, that I was the luckiest guy on the planet.

"Mm. Jake?" Bella asked sleepily.

"Shit. I didn't mean to wake you up, baby," I said, though I was secretly thrilled.

"I'm glad you did." She yawned. "I was waiting for you."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why were you waiting for me, Bella?"

She smiled shyly, her cheeks flushing, and I knew exactly why she was waiting for me. It was gratifying to know that she wanted me just as badly as I wanted her. "I want you." It was even more gratifying to hear her say it out loud.

"Good," I said, rolling on top of her, "because I want YOU, too." That said, I slid my left hand across her stomach to her pussy, slipping two fingers inside her easily. She was tight and EXTREMELY wet. "Mm. You ARE wet for me, aren't you, Bella?"

"Yes," she gasped, grinding herself down on my hand. "JACOB."

I snuck a third finger in and pumped them in and out for a while longer before swiftly replacing them with my rock hard cock. I moaned loudly and said, "FUCK, Bells!"

She moaned as well and wrapped her legs around my waist, meeting me thrust for thrust. At one point I ground myself into her HARD and she shouted. "Oh, yeah! Like that, lover! God, Jake, you're SO fucking GOOD!"

Not long after that declaration, which I VERY much appreciated, she came hard. Feeling her muscles clench around me, I couldn't help but follow her. She milked me for every drop of my come. My orgasm seemed to go on FOREVER.

Eventually, though, it was over. I pulled out of her and rolled so that I was laying beside her, facing her. I wrapped my arms around her, loving her with my whole being.

The next day, Bella and I got up early to go to school. I didn't know why, but she really seemed to want to look GOOD. She came out of the bathroom in black skinny jeans and a navy blue tank top with spaghetti straps. Her hair flowed down her back in waves. She was wearing lip gloss that tasted like watermelon when I kissed her.

I was already ready. I'd dressed in baggy blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt that showed off my skin and outlined my six pack. We grabbed our book bags and I followed her ass out to her truck. We rode to school in silence, both of us eyeing each other up.

People stared at me and Bella from the moment we climbed out of her truck, but the only 'people' I cared about at the moment were the Cullens. Specifically, Edward Cullen. He was there, across the parking lot, staring at us like everyone else. Though I wanted to attack immediately, I clamped down on my control and simply turned and led Bella into the school.

The day passed uneventfully until lunch, when he tried to approach us. "Bella. Bella, beautiful, I just need to talk to you for a little while."

He tried to step past me, but I shoved him back roughly. "You don't GET to talk to her." I spoke low in my throat, to low for a Human to hear. "You violated her, you bastard! You're lucky I don't rip you to pieces right here!"

The girl, Alice if I remember right, stepped forward. She was frowning hard. "What do you mean, saying that Edward violated her? You're the one who's been violating her!" She spoke in tones to low for Humans to hear as well.

Edward didn't bother. "Get out of my way, dog! I want to talk to Bella!" He shoved me, and that was it; it was ON.

Though both of us were pissed beyond belief, we were also both still aware of our audience, so I can't say the fight was a knock down drag out. I tired of holding back quickly, more quickly than even the teachers could get to us to break us up. I shoved him back into his brother's arms. "Tonight. Midnight. You and me in the woods behind Bella's house."

"I'll be there, mutt." He shrugged his brother away and stalked off. His siblings followed him. Only when they were all out of sight did I relax enough to turn away. People were whispering, but I didn't care. They'd been whispering all day.

I turned back to Bella, who was staring at me with wide, concerned eyes. Wrapping my arms around her, I asked, "You okay, Bells?"

"I'm fine." She didn't sound fine. She sounded like she wanted to cry. "It's just … he's nothing like he used to be when we were together. It's disturbing, seeing someone I thought I knew act like a crazy person."

Before I could reply, a girl I didn't know bounced up to us. Actually BOUNCED. "Wow, Bella, that was INTENSE. Are you okay?" Though she was talking to Bella, she never took her eyes off of me. It made me uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, Jessica." I swear I felt the temperature drop around us. Bella turned in my embrace to face the girl, an expression of distaste taking over her beautiful face. "Not that YOU care. You just came over here to try and flirt with Jacob. Well, he's TAKEN, so get lost."

Jessica turned several different shades of red, opened her mouth, closed it, and took off back to her friends.

Wow. That was totally HOT, the way she'd just staked her claim! I wanted to drag her away to somewhere private and stake MY claim. I sighed, knowing I couldn't. School sucked. I couldn't wait to be done with it.

"Oh, GOD, I can't believe I just did that!" Bella turned back around and buried her flushed face in my chest. "That was SO not me!"

I snorted, amused. "Well, I appreciate it. She'll probably leave me alone now, so that's one less girl I need to worry about."

Bella giggled, which is what I was aiming for, and tilted her head back to look at me. Her face looked normal again. "I told you, didn't I? The girls in this school are total SHARKS when it comes to a hot guy."

"Sure, sure." I leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Can we eat now? I'm STARVING!"

"Yeah, okay," she agreed.

We pulled apart and I quickly loaded my tray, glancing at the clock. We had a half hour left for lunch. Plenty of time. I followed Bella to an empty table nearby and we sat down to eat.

In the back of my mind, I was thinking about my upcoming battle with Cullen. It was going to be nearly impossible to help myself, but I wouldn't kill him. If I did, it would start a war. Even more importantly, Bella would be upset. She'd loved him once, after all.

I wouldn't kill him, but I would hurt him. I would hurt him a LOT.

After school, I waited until Bella was busy cooking dinner before calling my Dad. I wanted to know if he'd found out anything about my dream. He and the other Elders had been looking through our records, but so far there had been no mention of Human girls with special gifts or an enemy known as the Royal Ones. The only thing we knew anything about was the Great White Alpha, but that didn't really help us. If anything, it made us more anxious, because according to our records the Great White Alpha never lied.

"I'm sorry, Son." Dad sighed into the receiver. "So far there's nothing. We'll keep looking for information that could help Bella with her gifts, whatever they may be, but we've decided that the Royal Ones must be a threat our tribe has never encountered before."

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Okay. Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime. Now there's something I need to talk to YOU about." He sounded amused. "Charlie loves you like a son, Jacob, you know that. But - and these are his words - you're REALLY pushing your luck having sex in his house, with his daughter, while he's THERE."

I felt my cheeks heat with embarrassment. Oh, God, Bella had been SO loud last night! How could I NOT have realized that Charlie would hear her? I'm such an IDIOT! "Oh, man. Don't worry, Dad, I'll let him know that it won't EVER happen again." Just then, I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull up outside. "I have to go, he's here."

"Good luck," Dad said. I heard him laughing as he hung up. I hung up, too, and waited.

A few minutes later, I heard Bella greet her father and tell him that dinner was nearly ready. Then she said, "Why don't you go join Jake in the living room?"

I turned to face him as he walked in. "Charlie, I am so, SO sorry. What happened last night will NEVER happen again, you have my word. You've been so cool about Bella's and my relationship, and I've been disrespectful in the WORST possible way." I took a deep breath to go on groveling, but he interrupted me before I could.

His face was as red as a fire truck, but he didn't stutter or mumble like most people did when they were embarrassed. "You're right," he said, "what you did was REALLY disrespectful, not to mention just plain wrong. I understand that you're young and in love, so I'm going to let this one time pass. But Jacob?"

"Yes, sir?" I swallowed hard.

"I NEVER want to hear my daughter having sex again. Otherwise, as long as you're being safe, I don't care where you do it or even if you do it here. I just don't want to hear it. End of discussion." Then he walked off to wash his hands before dinner.

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. That hadn't been anything like the hell I'd been expecting. It must be a Swan thing; they always react how you least expect them to.

I went into the kitchen, then, and wrapped my arms around Bella as she tossed the salad. She had no idea of the mortification she'd just escaped. "Oh, Bells," I sighed, feeling the tension drain out of me as I inhaled our combined scent. I was glad that neither of us had showered that morning; I loved the way we smelled together. "I love you."

She turned to me and smiled, raising a hand to my cheek. I leaned into the tender touch happily. "I love you, too. Now go wash up; dinner is ready."


	5. Chapter 005

_Title: No Returns_

_Author: Lazalot_Anreads_

_Beta: None_

_Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob_

_Rating: NC-17_

_Challenge: None_

_Summary: Just when Bella is starting to heal, the Cullens return. Her reaction is not what anyone would have expected._

_Notes: New Moon AU_

_Chapter 005 - Bella's POV_

_**I was in the woods behind my house, in almost the exact same spot that Edward had told me he didn't want me. He was there, and so was Jacob in his wolf skin. They were fighting, not like they had earlier in the cafeteria, but for REAL.**_

"_**Stop!" I yelled in panic as Edward threw Jacob against a tree. I heard a sickening crack and a low whine. "Stop!"**_

_**Nobody seemed to be able to hear me. I watched in horror as my Jacob got back up, favoring his right forepaw, and lunged at Edward. He got his teeth in Edward's shoulder and pulled his arm completely off. The ripping sound it made as it separated from Edward's shoulder made my stomach roll.**_

"_**Stop! Please, PLEASE stop!" I cried in vain as Edward used his remaining arm to punch my Jacob hard in his muzzle. I heard a crunch, and then blood sprayed out in every direction.**_

"_**ENOUGH!" I screamed the word as loud as l possibly could. To my relief, the finally seemed to hear me. Both of them froze, cocking their heads in the classic listening pose.**_

_**After a long moment, Edward turned back to Jacob. "This isn't over, mutt! I WILL get Bella back." Then he ran.**_

_**Jacob whined and laid down right there. I wanted to go to him, heal him somehow, but I couldn't move. After what seemed like forever, Jacob finally phased back to Human. He got to his feet painfully and started limping toward my house.**_

_**I closed my eyes briefly, relieved that he seemed to be okay.**_

When I opened them, I was in my bed. Oh. It was just a dream. Thank God! I snuggled deeper into my blankets, and that's when I heard it - the unmistakable sound of rocks hitting the window frame.

I got up and stuck my head out of the open window, looking down. What I saw made me gasp in shock. It was Jacob, and he looked just the way he had in my dream!

I practically flew down the stairs and out the door. He was standing in the same spot, underneath my window. I went to him.

One look was enough to convince me that my dream hadn't just been a dream. Somehow I had seen the real Jacob fight the real Edward while I was asleep. How could that be?

But now wasn't the time to dwell on it. "Come on," I told Jacob, taking his hand, "come inside so I can see to your wounds."

"I'm already healing, Bella. There's nothing for you to see TO." He followed me anyway.

Charlie had the night shift, so I wasn't worried about waking him up. I led Jacob into the kitchen, flipping on lights as I went, and sat him down in a chair. "Should I get the first aid kit?"

"I told you, baby, I'm already healing. Give me a few minutes and a hot shower and you'd never know anything even happened." He smiled at me, and I could literally SEE the teeth that had been knocked out growing back. It was gross.

"What DID happen?" I wondered if he would lie to me. He never had before, but he knew how I felt about him fighting Edward. I'd told him that he would get hurt, and look - here he was, hurt. It was all my fault.

Jacob didn't lie. I hadn't really believed that he WOULD. As he told me about the fight I'd already seen, I got a wet rag and started to gently clean the blood and dirt from his gorgeous face.

"You're taking this a LOT better than I thought you would," Jacob finally said. "Normally you'd be scolding the HELL out of me right now. What gives?"

So I pulled out another chair, sat down beside him, and told him about my dream. "Do you know what this means?" I asked when I'd finished. He'd been suspiciously unsurprised by my sudden ability to see things that were really happening while I was asleep.

"I might have an IDEA," he hedged.

When he didn't elaborate, I asked, "Is this an imprint thing?" He'd never said anything about imprints gaining special abilities.

"No, honey." He chuckled and grabbed my hand, giving it a brief squeeze before letting go again. "No, this is purely a Bella thing."

To say I was confused would have been an understatement. I wasn't just confused, I was CLUELESS. What the hell was he talking about? "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my own dream," he replied, and proceeded to tell me the entire thing. "I didn't want to say anything to you because I didn't want you to have to worry about this. You have enough on your plate."

I took a deep breath to get my temper under control. He'd meant well, but … "You can't hide the important stuff from me, Jacob, not even to protect me. If you can't promise me RIGHT NOW that you'll ALWAYS tell me the important things, then I'm sorry, but I don't think we should be together." Saying that to him was like ripping my own heart out, but it was the truth. If he couldn't see me as an equal, then we had no business being lovers.

The look on his face was gut wrenching. His eyes glowed with desperation as he grabbed my hands in his trembling ones and slid to his knees on the floor in front of me. "I SWEAR, Bella. I SWEAR I'll never keep anything important from you ever again. Please, PLEASE don't leave me!"

"Oh, Jacob." I hated myself for ever making such a threat, especially when I knew I'd never follow through. I may have felt like we shouldn't be together if he couldn't treat me as an equal, but how I felt about that didn't matter one little bit when compared to my love for him. I could NEVER leave my Jacob, no matter what. "Jacob, love, NOTHING could make me leave you. NOTHING. I was just hurt that you kept something so important from me, like you thought I couldn't handle it."

Some of the tension left his shoulders, but his hands still shook slightly in mine. He took a deep breath and looked away from me, obviously trying to pull himself together. Only once his hands were steady would he meet my gaze again. He smiled weakly and stood in one fluid motion, pulling me up with him and tugging me against his chest. He rested his chin on my head and took another deep breath. "I'm sorry, Bella. I just wanted to protect you."

"Well, don't," I mumbled into his shirt. Then I turned my head and planted a lingering kiss on his chest above his heartbeat.

The next thing I knew, he'd swept me up in his arms and carried me upstairs to my bedroom. Obviously, he'd finished healing. My silky sky blue panties got drenched as I thought about the things I wanted to do with him.

As he set me on my feet, I saw his nostrils flair as he inhaled deeply and knew that he was smelling my arousal. The knowledge only made me wetter. Reaching up, I pulled Jacob's head down so that I could kiss him sweetly. I put everything I was feeling into that kiss - contrition, lust, need, and love. Mostly love.

Then Jacob's desperation took over, and the kiss became wild and animalistic. I moaned loudly, sliding my hands up over the smooth skin of Jacob's bare back. He growled back at me and tore my sky blue tank top right off of my body. My white shorts were the next casualty, followed immediately by my panties. Then he pushed his own pair of shorts off and - finally - broke the kiss in order to throw me onto the bed.

His lust blackened eyes roamed over my body, heavy with intent. It felt like a touch, a caress even. I shifted, spreading my legs in invitation. "PLEASE, Jacob," I said softly, "I want you to make love to me."

He didn't say anything, he just crawled into bed with me, laying beside me with his head propped up on his elbow. With his free hand, he used a finger to trace my lips, then trailed that same finger down to dip into my bellybutton. His dark eyes never left mine. Something about the way he was looking at me made me feel … erotic. Sexy. Wanton.

Deciding to go with it, I stretched like a cat, lifting my arms over my head and thrusting my breasts out as I did it. Very slowly, I licked my lips. Then, as he swayed forward to kiss me, I whispered the same words I'd said to him the first time we made love. "I want to feel ALL of you, including your wolf. I want you to let go of your control for once an just TAKE me. Make me yours, Jake."

He growled and shifted positions so that he was kneeling between my spread legs, looking down at me. "You ARE mine, Bells."

"Then prove it," I said sassily, licking my lips again.

His eyes narrowed and he growled again, leaning down to take my lips in a world rocking kiss. I swear, I saw stars the first time his tongue slid slickly against mine. My whole body flushed with pleasure and I grew even wetter than I already was, which I hadn't thought was possible.

Using one hand to hold his weight above me and one hand to caress my hip, he slid away from my lips and planted soft, burning kisses along my jaw line to my ear. "You, my Bells, are the most EXQUISITE work of art this world has EVER had the pleasure of seeing. But even if you weren't, even if you were the most HIDEOUS person to walk the planet, I would STILL love you. I would still want you, and I would still need you. You're IT for me, Bella Swan. You're the love of my life."

"Prove it," I said again, my voice breathless. "Make me really FEEL it, Jake."

With a dark chuckle, he let his lips slide down my throat and through the valley between my breasts, down over my stomach and further. His mouth hovering over my aching wet pussy, he growled, "You smell INCREDIBLE." That said, he used his hands to spread my pussy lips and licked me from right below my entrance to right above my clit.

I shrieked, tangling my hands in his soft hair and grinding my pussy against his face. Sucking gently but steadily on my clit, he slid two fingers into me, pumping them in and out slowly. A moment later, a third finger was added. Then, just as I was about to complain about the slow pace, his fingers suddenly quickened their pumping. Then he carefully caught my clit in his teeth and very, VERY gently bit down.

I came so hard that that I actually squirted, or so Jacob told me later. He lapped it up like it was water and he'd been in the desert for days. Then, just as I was about to use my grip on his hair to pull him up into a kiss, he slid up my body and thrust his burning hot, rock hard cock into my throbbing pussy. Then he started to move.

I don't know how to describe it. I couldn't breath, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even SEE. All I could do was hold on tight and ride the waves of the countless orgasms I was experiencing. I wanted it to last forever.

In the words of Robert Frost, though, nothing gold can stay. This golden moment was no different. Jacob finally slammed into me for the last time and, keeping his eyes glued to mine, came with an intensity that scared me.

"Mine," he growled, and then his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed on top of me.


	6. Chapter 006

Title: No Returns

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: Just when Bella is starting to heal, the Cullens return. Her reaction is not what anyone would have expected.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 006 - Jacob's POV

I opened my eyes to see Bella smiling down at me, the sun shining through the window at her back. I was confused; the last thing I remembered was having the most incredible, most intense orgasm of my life as staked my claim on her. "Huh?"

Bella laughed softly. "It's time to go to school, Jake." She was already dressed in a cute little light pink slip dress with a flared skirt. "Get up and get dressed."

I groaned and stretched, delighting in the way she raked over my body with her eyes. "Sure, sure."

As soon as I was showered and dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black wife beater, she dragged me out of the house. "It's sunny!" she told me happily, as if I couldn't see for myself. "The Cullens won't be in school today!"

Oh. So that was why she was so happy. I grinned. Cullen free days made me happy, too. "Good. We both need a break from those damned bloodsuckers."

By the time we got to school, my stomach felt like it was trying to consume itself. While I appreciated Bella letting me sleep in, it had made me miss breakfast and I was STARVING. No way would I make it to lunch. "Bella, baby, are there any vending machines in this school?"

She just smiled at me and dug in her bag, coming up with a very large red Tupperware container. I caught a faint whiff of bacon. "This ought to hold you until lunch." She handed it to me.

Somehow, Bella had managed to cook an entire pound of bacon that morning without me waking up. God, she was a miracle! "I love you SO much, baby." We kissed and separated as the warning bell rang, heading to our respective classrooms. I started eating and, even though I was savoring each bite, I was done by the time I reached homeroom. I shoved the Tupperware container in my bag and sat down in the same seat as the day before.

The tall redheaded girl in the seat next to me turned in my direction, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "So we didn't really get a chance to talk yesterday. You're Jacob, right? Jacob Black?"

I nodded noncommittally, barely glancing at her, hoping she'd take the hint that I wasn't interested.

No such luck. "I'm Caitlyn McDougal. Most people just call me Cat, though."

I was irritated. It was Forks High, for fucks sake! She HAD to know that I was taken. I decided that I needed to be more blunt. "I'm not interested."

Caitlyn - I refused to use her dumb nickname - pouted and crossed her arms, thrusting her chest out. It made me sick. "Please don't try to tell me that you're taken. No way is a God like you serious about Isabella Swan - she's SUCH a little drama queen. Totally immature."

The teacher, Ms. Haste, chose that moment to walk in or I would have given that bitch Caitlyn a piece of my mind. She told us to study quietly, so I got out my history book and started reading the assigned chapters.

A diamond shaped note landed on my book. My name was written on it in flowery cursive. I knew it was from Caitlyn, so I just knocked it to the floor and continued reading. It was rude, but then so was bugging the hell out of someone that was clearly not interested, not to mention TAKEN.

By the time I met Bella for lunch, I was more than a little freaked out. Caitlyn had been basically stalking me since that morning; every time I turned around, she was there. It didn't matter what I said, she just WOULDN'T quit.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Bella asked as soon as she saw me. She looked concerned. "You look TENSE!"

I pulled her close, kissing her lips gently. Immediately I began to feel more at ease. "I'll tell you all about it while we eat. Let's grab some grub and go sit outside."

Once we were seated at an empty picnic table - not that I expected that to last long - I told her everything. She listened intently to the whole story without interrupting, her face growing redder and redder. For once, though, her blush wasn't due to embarrassment. It was due to fury.

"That's harassment!" she said as soon as I'd finished, totally indignant on my behalf. "You should report her to the principal."

The idea made me uncomfortable. "I'm not a narc, Bells."

"Fine. I'll take care of it."

Before I could ask what she meant by that, Bella's the people I assumed were Bella's usual lunch crowd descended on us. She introduced everyone, leaning into my side. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders even though I was surprised by the uncharacteristic PDA. It made me deliriously happy to know that Bella was proud of me.

"So," Mike, who I knew from that time Bella and I had gone to the movies before I phased, said to me, "that thing with Cullen yesterday was INTENSE. Word is he wants Bella back. Is that true?"

I decided to try to be friendly even though I really didn't care for the guy. "Yeah, but the only time he'll ever touch her again is in his dreams. I'm not letting that asshole near MY girl again after what he did to her." I wasn't just referring to Cullen dumping Bella, but the rest of it was none of Mike's or anyone else's business.

The girl called Angela - the only person sitting with us that Bella genuinely seemed to like - suddenly leaned forward and said, "Hey, why is that girl staring at you like that? She's totally giving me the creeps!"

Before I could stop her, Bella was out of her seat, stalking across the cafeteria with determination. I almost got up and followed her, but my instincts said no, so I just waited and watched as my girl walked right up to Caitlyn McDougal and got in her face. I eavesdropped shamelessly.

"I want you to quit stalking my boyfriend." Bella's tone was cool and confident, and completely unlike her. It made me hard.

"Please. He's only with you because he feels sorry for you. Why ELSE would ANYONE be with a plain Jane like YOU?" Caitlyn spat. I couldn't believe it. How could anyone, even a jealous girl, refer to my beautiful Bells as a plain Jane?

"You have absolutely no clue of what you're talking about." I could practically hear Bella rolling her eyes. "If you weren't making Jacob so uncomfortable, I wouldn't even bother with you. But you are, so listen closely. This is my only warning - stay away from MY Jacob or I'll hit you where it REALLY hurts." Wow. Scary Bella. I couldn't WAIT to get her home!

As soon as she got back to our table, I stood and kissed her. "You're magnificent."

Her cheeks reddened and she smiled, pressing herself against me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I let my hands fall to her hips, squeezing gently as we gazed into one another's eyes. "I can't believe I just did that." Her voice was shy. "Did you hear what I said to her?"

"Of course not!" Jessica interrupted, a sour expression on her face. We had forgotten about our lunch buddies. "You were clear across the cafeteria! How could he POSSIBLY have heard you?"

I ignored her, and Bella followed my lead. We sat back down to finish our lunch, tangling our legs under the table and sharing the occasional look and touch.

When we got back to Bella's, Charlie was awake and waiting for us. He looked like he was in a foul mood, and I soon found out why. "Edward Cullen called a little while ago. He said to tell you that he'd see you tonight. Why the hell are you making plans with that asshole after what he did to you?"

"I'm not," Bella replied, and shot me a worried look. "I'm not even talking to him. But …" I could see her debating whether or not to tell Charlie about Cullen's freaky behavior. Catching her eye, I gave her a slight nod. It was best for him to be aware of the situation - or as aware as he could be without knowing about Vampires and Werewolves. "Well, Edward has been trying to get me back, and he's been SERIOUSLY creepy about it. He's like a completely different person, Dad. I'm afraid of him."

Charlie's expression turned murderous. "If he shows up here tonight, call me. I've got the night shift again, but Jake will be with you, right?"

Bella's cheeks flushed and she nodded silently. I guess she figured out that her father knew a lot more about our relationship than she'd thought.

"I'll be here." I looked Charlie directly in the eye. "I won't let anything happen to her, sir."

He nodded solemnly and patted my clapped my shoulder on his way out. A few minutes later, I heard the cruiser pull away. I immediately turned to Bella and planted a scorching kiss on her sweet lips.

She was shaking by the time I pulled back, and I could smell her sweet arousal. Good. I'd been half hard all day with wanting her. Now I was going to make her FEEL my desire. If I'd had the will, I would have made her beg; as I was I barely got my jeans undone and her panties out of the way before I was drilling her to the kitchen wall.

She LOVED it. I didn't kiss her, I just watched her face as she moaned and shouted my name. Her eyes were clenched tightly shut and her forehead was furrowed in concentration. Sweat trickled down her flushed cheek and her full lips were stretched in a perfect O. She was GLORIOUS.

"Oh, oh JAKE!" she started to tremble, right on the edge of orgasm.

I leaned in so my mouth was right up against her ear, letting her feel my hot breath for a moment before I spoke, slowly and distinctly. "I'm YOURS, Bella. I belong to YOU, body and soul."

"YES!" she shouted, and came hard, her muscles milking my own AWESOME orgasm out of me in short order. I growled her name as I flew over the edge, thrusting as deeply as possible inside her before shooting my seed.

Once we'd caught our breath, we straightened our clothes out - me shoving Bella's torn pink panties into my pocket - and stumbled to the living room couch, where we sat side by side.

"I've been waiting to do that all fucking DAY." I let out a sigh full of satisfaction before continuing. "Shit, Bells, you completely blew me away with your confidence today. Oh, and the way you staked your claim on me to that weird Caitlyn chick made me so fucking HARD that I actually had to jack off in the guys' bathroom." I turned my head to look at her.

She turned her head to look at me as well, a smug smile twisting her lips despite the redness in her cheeks. When she spoke, though, her voice was deadly serious. I shivered in reaction to it. "You're MY Jacob and I swear to God, any woman who tries to take you from me is going to know REAL pain. I'm not letting you go, Jacob Black. Not EVER."

I pulled her onto my lap, a tender smile on my lips, and kissed her long and slow. Our tongues tangled in a now familiar dance and our hands roamed each other's bodies - not looking to arouse, just looking to reassure. We were there, we were together, we were in love … oh, SO in love. Everything was right.

When we finally ended our kiss, I stroked my hands through Bella's long, silky hair and smiled brightly at her. "You're mine just as much as I'm yours, Bella Swan, and I'm not letting YOU go either. Ever."


End file.
